EP151
}} The Totodile Duel (Japanese: ワニノコはだれのもの！？サトシＶＳカスミ！ Who Gets to Keep !? VS !) is the 151st episode of the Pokémon anime. It was first broadcast in Japan on June 8, 2000 and in the United States on May 5, 2001. Blurb Ash and Misty's friendly rivalry is tested when they both try to capture a Totodile at the same time. Unable to determine whose Pokéball had captured the wild Pokémon, the two must battle it out to determine the Totodile's new master. Plot , , and hold their fishing rods out in hopes of finding some Pokémon. Ash, however, is bored at this, and soon gets into an argument with . Suddenly, Misty gets something on her line, and begins to reel it in. It fights hard, but she finally pulls in a tea kettle from the water. Angered at this, Misty decides to use her secret weapon: her . Misty tells of the reason she trains s, that she grew up around them and so wants to train as many as she can. Suddenly a reveals itself to them, dancing on a rock in the stream. Ash scans it with his Pokédex. After learning about the species, Misty declares that she intends to catch it, while Ash does the same. Before Ash can throw his , however, Misty tosses her lure at Totodile, who chomps down on it. Ash complains that it's not fair, and Totodile spits the lure out. Ash uses this as an opportunity to have attack it, using . Now stunned, Ash throws a Poké Ball. Misty and Ash begin to argue again, but the Poké Ball does not hold, and Totodile pops out of it on their side of the riverbank. Ash complains and tells Pikachu to use Thunder Shock again, but Misty interrupts, throwing her own Poké Ball. This time, Totodile dodges it completely and uses to blast the Poké Ball and the three s into the grass. The three climb out, but Totodile is gone. Ash and Misty decide to both go looking for it. Misty tells to watch Togepi, but Brock insists that he should come along since they'll need a referee. Meanwhile, Totodile is hungry, and notices having a snack of rice balls. , however, complains that will be mad at them for their constant failures, and the other two attempt to cheer him up. Jessie offers Meowth a rice ball, but Totodile chomps on her hand instead. Meowth and James are thrill to see Totodile and hope to deliver it to Giovanni, but Jessie is more focused on getting her arm back. Totodile then goes on to eat the rest of the rice balls, and when Team Rocket attempts to intervene, it blasts them off with Water Gun. Ash and Misty finally locate Totodile, and both prepare to catch it. Misty decides to use her because of its better chance of catching Water-types, and Ash pulls out his own Lure Ball in anticipation. The two throw the Balls at the same time, and Totodile jumps as it is hit by both at the same time. The two Balls land behind a bush and Totodile is successfully , unseen by anyone. Due to the fact that both of them used a Lure Ball, no one can tell who threw it. Ash and Misty begin arguing again, and Brock stops them, saying there's only one way to decide whose Totodile it is: a Pokémon battle. The pair agree to a three-on-three match. Ash hopes that to prove that he would have won their last battle had Team Rocket not interfered, and he decides to use Pikachu against Misty's Water-types. Pikachu is ready to battle, however Misty has a secret weapon up her sleeve, her only non-Water-type Pokémon, Togepi. Pikachu refuses to battle against its friend, and Togepi’s cuteness leads him to forfeit the round. Brock rules this to be a win for Misty, giving her an early lead. Ash decides to use his next, as she also has an type advantage. Misty chooses her . Ash opens the fight with a , but Staryu avoids it and uses . Chikorita responds with a . Misty commands a Water Gun, and nearly defeats Chikorita, but she digs in her heels. Ash tells Chikorita to use , but it misses as Staryu jumps again to use Tackle. With a quick move, however, Chikorita evades the Tackle and tangles Staryu with another Vine Whip. Staryu’s central core begins to flicker and Brock gives Ash the second round. The match is now at one apiece, and it comes down to the last battle, both determined to win. Ash sends out , while Misty call on for assistance. As Poliwag's and Bulbasaur's Vine Whip are about to collide the scene cuts to Team Rocket, who are now drifting downstream. The evil trio are still set on capturing Totodile for the boss, but their conversation is interrupted when their log hits a boulder. Jessie emerges from the water and spots the match between Ash and Misty. Meowth spots an opportunity, and the trio plan to wait until the end of the battle to take Ash’s group’s tired Pokémon away. Poliwag’s Water Gun breaks through Bulbasaur;s attack, forcing Bulbasaur to jump out the way. Bulbasaur follows up with another Razor Leaf and lands a direct hit. Brock is about to declare Ash the winner, but Poliwag is soon enveloped in a white light and evolves into a . Ash scans it in his Pokédex, and then commands a Tackle from Bulbasaur. Poliwhirl uses , and hurts Bulbasaur badly. Using Razor Leaf to get away, Ash asks Bulbasaur if it can continue, which it can. He commands a , which Bulbasaur begins to charge. Poliwhirl uses while the Solar Beam charges, battering Bulbasaur. Eventually the Solar Beam is fully charged, and Bulbasaur blasts Poliwhirl, making it unable to battle. Brock declares Ash the winner, and hands him 's Poké Ball. Before he can celebrate, the Pokémon Battler's Ladies Auxiliary shows up to congratulate them. A 's appearance, however, gives them away as no one other than Team Rocket, who soon reveals themselves after their . Meowth declares their intentions, but Ash reveals that he has , which bites off some of Jessie's hair. She sends out in anger, and tells James to send out . Arbok goes after Totodile, but Totodile uses and whips Arbok around to knock both it and Meowth out. Weezing uses , but Totodile avoids the move with its fancy footwork and uses , which sends it back into the rest of Team Rocket. Using Water Gun, Totodile sends Team Rocket blasting off again. Happy with winning, Totodile begins dancing with Pikachu, and Misty admits that she's not jealous that Ash beat her, but mostly because she has her Poliwhirl which listens to her rather than doing whatever it wants. The group then continues their journey towards Goldenrod City. Major events * Both and throw their s simultaneously at a , but only one it. referees a to determine who will get the Pokémon. * Misty uses her in a battle for the first time. * Misty's Togepi is revealed to know . * Misty's evolves into and learns . * Ash wins the match and receives . Debuts Pokémon debuts * Ash's Totodile * Misty's Poliwhirl Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (US and international), (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; new) * ( ) * ( ; evolves) * ( ; newly evolved) * ( ) * ( ) * (fantasy) * (fantasy) * (fantasy) * (fantasy) * (fantasy) * (fantasy) * (fantasy) * (fantasy) * (fantasy) * (fantasy) * (fantasy) * (fantasy) * (fantasy) Trivia * When and are about the throw their s to catch , they both break the fourth wall by pushing the split screen that's between them when telling each other to back off. * 's refusal to fight in this episode marks the second time that he has refused to battle Misty for one reason or another. * This is one of the few episodes where a main character catches a Pokémon and a main character's Pokémon evolves. The first time was in Ash Catches a Pokémon, where Ash caught and , and Caterpie evolved into Metapod. * This episode is featured on Volume 16: Totodile from Viz Media's series. * This episode is featured on Pokémon All-Stars: Totodile from 's series. * The book Teaming Up With Totodile is based on this episode. * If the scene where the Lure Balls fly towards Totodile is watched in slow motion, it can be seen that Ash's Lure Ball was the one that hit it. Errors * When Ash commands his to use on Misty's Staryu, she commands it to "use its Jump" as if it was an attack. Dub edits * Pokémon Karaokémon: Two Perfect Girls * Misty goes on about her ambitions to learn everything about Water Pokémon for much longer in the dub. In the original, the scene with Water Pokémon scrolling past shows Misty praying to "The God of Water Pokémon" to help her achieve her goal. * Rather than make up a food item, Jessie refers to the rice balls as a "delicious but non-nutritious snack treat". * In Castilian Spanish dub, later when Totodile dodges 's , James establishes Totodile dances like Michael Jackson. In other languages |zh_cmn= |cs= |nl= |de= |fr_eu= |he=הקרב על הטוטודייל |hu= |it= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_la= |es_eu= |pl= |ro= |hi=कौन जीतेगा Totodile? }} 151 Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a new Pokémon Category:Episodes in which a main character's Pokémon evolves Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Misty Category:Episodes in which a main character's Pokémon learns a new move de:Streit um Karnimani es:EP153 fr:EP151 it:EP151 ja:無印編第151話 zh:精灵宝可梦 第152集